Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Pre-filled syringes containing a selected dosage of a medicament for administering the medicament to a patient are known in the art. The cartridges may be stored in a blistered package so that they keep sterile until the time of use.
There remains a need for an improved activating mechanism for a medicament delivery device and an improved medicament delivery device incorporating such an activating mechanism.